Who Do You Think You Are?
by briewinchester88
Summary: AU Destiel. Dean is a punk working as a bartender. Cas is his ex-lover who is back in town. Cas wants to get back together, but Dean has other plans./featuring singer!punk!Dean and businessman!Cas song: Jar of Hearts-Christina Perri
1. Chapter 1

Dean was working at the bar, as he did every Tuesday and Thursday. He was filling up a couple of glasses with whatever beer they had on tap. He handed them over to the waitress waiting for them with a wink and a smile. He went back to work, laughing and joking around with his regular customers. He was cleaning up after a particularly large crowd when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around. "What can I get for you?" he looked up and his eyes went wide. "Cas?"

Cas jerked his head up at the mention of his name. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to say something to the man in front of him. "Dean? Wh-what are…? How are you?" he lowered his head again, staring at his hands resting on the bar. This was very awkward. He hasn't seen Dean since senior year of high school when he broke up with Dean to go to college out-of-state. God, that was so long ago. He glanced up at Dean and took in how much he's changed over the years, yet he still looked the same.

Dean continued to stare at Cas. He vaguely remembered that Cas had asked him a question. "I'm doing fine. Now, what can I get for you?" he asked, a hint of bitterness in his tone. He saw the way Cas was looking at him and it was pissing him off. He shifted his weight impatiently as he waited for Cas to order.

Cas fiddled with his coat and finally placed his drink order. "I'll have a rum and coke please." he continued to stare at Dean through his lashes as Dean fixed his drink. He noticed the many piercings that Dean had littering his face and the tattoos he had covering his arms and hands. Dean still had his boyish looks, just a little rough around the edges. He peered closer at Dean and saw the dark smudges of eyeliner encasing his eyes, bringing out his green eyes beautifully. He can't believe that he gave up this man all those years ago. If Castiel was being honest with himself, seeing Dean again brought all his repressed feelings for Dean back to the surface. He looked back down at his hands when Dean placed his drink in front of him. Cas nodded his acknowledgment and took a sip of his drink.

Dean went back to cleaning up the bar when one of the waitresses came over and whispered in his ear. He nodded and walked out from behind the bar. He walked over to the makeshift stage in the corner. He climbed up on stage and stood behind the mic. "Ladies and gentleman, can I have your attention? I'd like to welcome everyone to Ellen's for karaoke Thursday!" he paused and waited for the cheers and clapping to die down before continuing. "Alright, alright. Calm down. As you all know, tonight we continue with the elimination rounds. And without further ado, here is your emcee, Miss Joanna Beth Harvelle!" he stepped away from the mic and planted a kiss to her cheek and smiled. He stepped off the stage and headed back to the bar.

Castiel finished his drink and signaled for another. As Dean set his drink before him, Cas grabbed Dean's wrist before he could walk away. "Dean, can we talk?" he watched as Dean tensed up before he hung his head.

"There's nothing to talk about Cas. Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it so you can shove it up your ass. So, if you're done, I've got work to do." he jerked his wrist away from Cas and went back to cleaning and serving drinks.

Cas was frustrated. Dean was not letting him explain and it was pissing him off. He chugged his drink down and walked over to Dean. "Will you please pull your head out of your ass and just listen to me for one damn minute?!" he put his hand up to silence the protest on Dean's lips. "No. You will not speak until I am finished. I came back here because over these last few years, I've been miserable without you. I know I should've called, but would you have answered the phone?"

He paused to wait for Dean's reaction. "Yeah, didn't think so. I'd like a second chance Dean. I don't want to pick up where we left off; we've grown up since then. I'm talking about a clean slate, starting over. What do you say?"

Dean stared at Cas the whole time he was talking. He couldn't believe the gall of this guy. He hasn't seen or heard from him in ten years and he suddenly shows up and asks for a fucking second chance?! Dean looked Cas straight in the eye. "You want an answer? I'll give you one. Sit tight." he walked over to Jo and whispered in her ear. She nodded at him and announced his name. Dean walked back onto the stage and stared straight at Cas as he began to sing.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most  
_

_I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

Cas listened as Dean sang with all the hidden anger and bitterness that he's been harboring for these past ten years. He tuned back in to hear the rest of the song.

Dean watched Cas closely and watched as the hope he saw in Cas' eyes die a little. He smiled as he continued.

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

Dean pulled the microphone from the stand and started to walk toward Cas, putting everything he's felt over the years into these next words.

_And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

Dean was now all up in Cas' personal space as he finished up the song.

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?_

When Dean finished, he leaned in and whispered in Cas' ear. "Meet me outside in five minutes." he pulled away and headed back to the stage to return the mic and accept his applause and cheers. He watched Cas get up from his seat and walk out the front door. He put the mic back in the stand and made his way through the crowd and to the front door.

Cas waited exactly five minutes when the door to the bar opened and Dean walked out. He couldn't help himself as he grabbed Dean by the shirt collar and slammed him against the brick wall. He crushed his lips to Dean's, kissing him with such intensity that he had no idea he possessed.

Dean gasped as he was slammed into the wall and immediately lips were covering his own. He couldn't help but moan at how aggressive Cas was being. Of all the years they've dated, he could never remember Cas acting like this. He pulled away from Cas and placed his hands on Cas' shoulders. "Damn Cas. Where is all this coming from?" he asked between panting breaths.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just couldn't help myself. I guess that song of yours really riled me up." he leaned in and started kissing Dean's neck.

Dean moaned as Cas kissed over his neck, hitting all his sweet spots. Fuck, he forgot how this felt. He's missed this so fucking much. All his random hook-ups never made him feel the way Cas made him feel. He pulled Cas closer to him and wrapped a leg around Cas' waist, rutting up against Cas to get some friction on his throbbing erection. "Cas, please. Touch me."

Cas immediately unbuttoned Dean's shorts and slid his hand inside and wrapped it around Dean's cock, stroking it just the way Dean liked. He leaned back in and captured Dean's lips again. He pulled back and growled against Dean's neck. "You are just so fucking sexy with all the piercings and tattoos. I like it. Especially the eye liner." he started to play with Dean's lip ring and smirked as Dean gasped and came all over his hand.

Dean moaned and cursed as he came like a teenager. "Fuck! Cas!" he kissed Cas again as Cas worked him through his release. He put his hands on Cas' belt, only to have them removed. He looked at Cas through half-lidded eyes. "Cas?" he asked with confusion.

Cas whispered in his ear. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Dean Winchester. I still have plans for you and they could take all night."

Dean groaned and slammed his head against the wall. "Fuck." he muttered.

"Soon." Cas hummed against Dean's skin.

Dean pushed away from the wall and dragged Cas to his car and drove them back to his apartment. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be walking straight for a couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean dragged Cas through his apartment and to the bedroom. Cas attacked Dean's neck again as he began to strip Dean of his clothes. Dean reciprocated the gesture and threw Cas down onto the bed. He crawled over Cas and started kissing and nipping at Cas' neck. Cas threw his head back, giving Dean more room.

He flipped them over and kissed Dean hungrily. He whispered in Dean's ear. "Where's the lube?" he licked around Dean's ear and nibbled on the earlobe. Dean stretched his arm out and blindly searched through the bedside table drawer. He moaned as Cas bit over his pulse point.

He finally found the lube and shoved it into Cas' hand. "No more teasing. Just fuck me already!" he moaned as Cas continued to tease him. He growled out between clenched teeth. "If you don't get on with it, I'll do it myself!" he felt Cas smirk against his skin. "Don't tempt me Cas."

Cas pinned Dean's wrists to the bed and growled in Dean's ear. "Stay or else." A full body shudder shot through Dean and he moaned loudly. Cas finally got with the program and slowly prepped Dean until he was a writhing mess on the bed.

"Dammit Cas! Just fucking fuck me already!" he growled.

Cas glared down at him as he lubed himself up. He smirked at Dean before he slammed fully inside Dean.

"Holy fucking shit!" he screamed and bucked his hips up into Cas'. "Move dammit!"

Cas rolled his eyes. "Such a pushy bottom." he leaned down and covered Dean's mouth with his own. He set up a brutal pace, figuring that's what Dean wanted.

Dean grabbed onto Cas' shoulders and dug his fingernails into the delicate skin. He planted his feet on the bed and thrusted up to meet Cas' movements. "Harder, please!"

Cas picked up the pace and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He wrapped his hand around Dean's aching erection and jerked Dean with the same brutal pace that he already set. He leaned his weight on his free hand and kissed Dean hungrily. He growled against Dean's lips. "Come. Right now."

Dean groaned as he came for the second time that night. He kept up his thrusting until he fell back on the bed, boneless and panting. Cas came after a few more thrusts into that tight, clenching heat. He fell on top of Dean, panting. "Damn, that was fucking amazing."

Dean chuckled in agreement. "Couldn't have said it better myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean held Cas closes to him for a few minutes more before he couldn't take it any longer.

He groaned. "Get off me ya big oaf. You're too heavy." he pushed at Cas' shoulder to get him to move faster.

Cas sighed and slid off Dean and to the bed beside him. "There. Happy now?"

Dean took in huge gulps of air, albeit a little dramatically. "Air! Sweet, precious air!"

This got a sleepy chuckle out of Cas. "You always were overly dramatic."

Dean glared at him. "I'm sorry, but I think you have me confused with my brother, the theater geek."

Cas' eyes shone with mirth. "Oh really? Cause I remember you were the one who tried out for every play and musical."

Dean shifted uncomfortably next to Cas. "Yeah, well, what can I say? I made it cool. And it was fun and a good way for Sam and me to hang out with each other."

Cas wanted to ask about how Sam was but by the look on Dean's face and the rigid posture Dean held, told him that that subject was off-limits.

He reached out and started to caress Dean's tattooed chest, tracing over the lines and getting lost in the mixture of colors and grey.

He wondered about how Dean became a bartender when he had such a bright future ahead of him.

Dean hummed contentedly as Cas was tracing over his tattoos. He looked down at Cas and noticed the intense look of concentration on his face.

Dean stroked over Cas' naked shoulder. "What'cha thinking about?"

Cas looked up at Dean. "I was just thinking about why you became a bartender. What happened to all the plans you made?"

Dean sighed. He was wondering when this conversation was going to happen. "Well, after you left, I was all set to head off to Kansas State, but I decided to take a year off. Ya know, have some extra spending money."

Cas gave him an incredulous look and raised an eyebrow. "For ten years?"

Dean scoffed. "No. I actually did go. During my junior year, I started working at Ellen's and once I graduated, I just didn't want to leave."

Cas hummed and nodded his head. They laid there in relative silence for a while. Cas started tracing over Dean's tattoos again.

Cas looked back up at Dean. "Last time I saw you, you're skin wasn't this colorful. When did this come about?"

Dean looked down at his inked skin and smiled. He pointed out the very first one he got on his right bicep. "Sammy and I got these when he turned twenty-one. Kid was drunk off his ass and pointed at the first thing that caught his eye. I got to admit, it's not half bad."

Cas studied the tattoo. It was nothing extravagant, but it was good work. It was a simple griffin, colored in gold with a ribbon underneath with Sam's name inside. "Why is Sam's name beneath it?"

Dean smirked. "It was Sam's idea. His has my name beneath it. He said it was so that we would have a part of each other with the other or some shit like that. It was a long time ago."

Cas nodded and looked over Dean's skin and pointed out various tattoos and Dean told him the story behind each one.

When Cas came across one of the black and grey ones he became teary-eyed. It looked like Dean was wearing the necklace that he gave him on their four-year anniversary back in high school. He looked up at Dean and then back down at the tattoo.

Dean watched the emotions flick through Cas' eyes and knew he wanted to ask but was struggling to find the words. Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair and smiled softly.

"After you broke up with me after graduation, it hurt. I thought we were going to go to the same school. I never thought you'd dump me when something better came along. So, I took time off from college and on our would-be-six-year anniversary, I got this done."

Now that Cas finally learned the truth, he felt awful. He also felt guilty for causing Dean that much pain that he didn't start college right away.

"I am so sorry Dean. I know this is probably too little too late, but it wasn't my intention to hurt you. I really wanted all those things with you, but I had no choice but to go to that school. My father gave me an ultimatum and I wanted to tell you everything but my father put me on a plane the next day." Cas was staring at Dean intently, willing him to understand.

Dean leaned over and kissed him gently. "It's alright. I've already forgiven you after that fucking awesome hand job at the bar. Speaking of which, I believe you said you had plans for me that could take all night?" he looked at his clock and then back at Cas. "And it's only 11:45pm. You've got some work to do."

Cas growled against Dean's inked skin and rolled on top of him. He took Dean's lip ring in his mouth again and played with it until he felt Dean start to get hard.

Dean moaned as he thrusted his hips up into Cas' and ran his fingers through Cas' hair, gripping it tight. He captured those sinful lips with his.

Cas located the lube from where he left it earlier. He coated his fingers and slipped them into Dean's loose opening. He really didn't need to prep him; he just liked hearing Dean beg.

Dean moaned into Cas' mouth as he felt his fingers teasing at his opening. He pulled away from Cas. "Fuck, Cas. C'mon. Stop teasing and just fuck me, please!"

Cas obliged and slicked himself up and roughly pushed into Dean, burying himself to the hilt.

Dean moaned loud and long before he pulled Cas down into a rough kiss. "Move." Dean said as his pulled away from Cas' mouth.

Cas had set up a punishing rhythm and angled his hips just right and hitting Dean's prostate on every thrust.

The room was filled with their grunts and moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Dean met every single brutal thrust that Cas threw at him.

It didn't take long before Dean was begging again.

"Cas, please, touch me. Please, need to come!" he pleaded.

Cas looked at him and smirked before he shook his head. "Uh huh. You're going to come just like this."

Dean growled. He gained the leverage he needed and flipped them over. He smirked down at the surprised look on Cas' face.

He braced his hands on Cas' chest as he started riding him. It was Dean's turn to tease. He alternated between deliberately slow thrusts to hard and fast.

He closed his eyes as the new angle kept Cas' cock hitting his prostate. Cas took advantage of Dean's distraction and rolled them back over so that he's on top.

Dean yelped at the quick change of position. He looked up into Cas' dark, lust blown eyes and smirked. He pulled Cas down into a deep, breath-taking kiss and bucked his hips up into Cas'. "Are you going to move or do I have to do it myself?"

Cas returned the smirk and pinned Dean's wrists to the bed and pinning the rest of Dean's body underneath his. "Oh, I'll move when I'm good and ready. And you, lover, are going to take what I give you and you will enjoy every bit of it."

Dean felt a shudder travel down his spine that made his cock twitch in between their bellies. He moaned loudly and tried to move but Cas was too heavy. "Baby, please, move. C'mon Cas. Dammit! Fucking move already!"

Cas chuckled and started kissing over Dean's neck as he moved his hips in shallow motions. Dean gasped and moaned as Cas kissed and licked over his neck. He closed his eyes against the ecstasy that he felt thrumming throughout his entire body.

Cas licked over Dean's pulse point, sucking a bruise into the skin. All too soon, Cas' need to come washed over him like a tidal wave. He picked up speed as he kept Dean pinned to the bed.

Dean knew Cas was getting close and he tried his hardest to gain more friction on his aching cock. "Cas, dammit! C'mon man, please. Just fucking touch me already! I'm so close!"

Cas captured his lips as he lifted his body off Dean's. He growled in Dean's ear as he squeezed his wrists. "Don't move."

He removed his hands from Dean's wrists down to his hips and gripped them tightly. He started ramming into Dean, hitting his prostate every time.

Dean turned his head and screamed into his arm as he spilled all over his belly and chest.

Cas growled between clenched teeth as Dean's muscles contracted around him, pulling his orgasm out of him. The both of them rocked their hips gently into each other, milking the rest of their orgasms out of them.

Cas pulled out of Dean and flopped down beside him on the bed. They both were enjoying their post-coital bliss as they both came down from their high.

Dean was staring up at the ceiling as Cas was curled up in his side tracing his tattoos again.

"Hey Dean?"

Dean was just about to drift off when he heard Cas calling him. "Yeah?"

"You never answered my question."

Dean thought over their conversation and he knew he answered all of them. So, he went back further to their interaction at the bar. He smiled. "Yeah, okay. We can start over. I'd like that."

Cas smiled back at him before drifting off to sleep, curled around Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas before he too drifted off.


End file.
